jontronshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Flex Tape II: The Flexening
Flex Tape II: The Flexening is the first episode of Season 5 of the JonTron Show. It features a brand-new intro featuring CGI, traditional animation, and live action in a mix, as well as featuring a brand new CGI logo for the show. It also has a nearly 7-and-a-half minute long opening sketch that is very loosely related to the video at hand. And even features Phil Swift himself. Plot The episode starts with a 7-minute-long opening sketch where Jon is interviewed about the unexpected success of his original Flex Tape video. Complete with side gags about Jon being given an Oscar award over the video, as well as real footage of people like Pewdiepie hailing his video. Following the opening, as well as the stylish new intro, Jon greets the viewers while making passive-aggressive jabs at the lack of content he's been producing, thanking the audience for their patience as get into the new video. He speaks about the original's extreme, unprecedented popularity, and how a sequel is the fans' greatest request out of him at this point. With little reason not to indulge, Jon decides to sit through another set of Flex-brand product infomercials. The first product he looks at, Flex Glue, immediately nets some intrigue from Jon, as Jon swears he's responsible for the product's existence with his statement from the previous Flex Tape video, where he stated, "Phil has sniffed too much Flex Glue, and now all he can see is Martians!" Granted, that statement was instead referring to the Flex Seal product, without knowledge of a "Flex Glue" even existing. With Jon's rant about unpaid royalties out of the way, Phil demonstrates the fast-acting function of the product, running through all the benchmarks like the product functioning when submersed under water, as well as the needless destruction of functioning vehicular hardware and subsequent reconstruction using only the product as bonding. The vehicle in this instance is not a boat, but is, instead, a buggie that Phil destroys using a bulldozer, much to Jon's concern and dismay. The next product Jon views is Flex Tape Clear, which is, as the name may suggest, a clear version of Flex Tape made to be a more cosmetically appealing alternative to the standard black. Jon coyly mocks Phil's use of puns in the beginning of the video. He then goes on a bit of a tangent about how he doesn't find the product impressive only to do a complete 180 when Phil reveals that it, of course, works underwater. What comes next, but the highly anticipated Boat demo. Instead of completely ruining the sanctity of water travel everywhere by cutting the boat in half, Phil merely cuts most of the bottom out, covering it with a sheet of the clear adhesive. He then reveals that he's riding the boat in shark-infested waters, which prompts a facepalm from Jon, followed by what is easily the funniest thing he'll probably say all season: "Phil, whattya gonna do next time? Flex Tape your head and try to breathe on the moon?" Shortly thereafter, while praising the strength of the tape, Jon pokes fun by suggesting the boat be taken out on hot lava to really test its strength. Phil tops it off with a visual of him riding the boat in an infinity-shaped body of water, likely suggesting the possibilities for what Flex Tape can do are endless. Jon criticizes this visage before moving on once more to the final video. The last video is a series of clips of celebrities commenting positively on the Flex Seal family of products, which upsets Jon because he wasn't in the video. Celebrities endorsing the products included Jerry Seinfeld, Shaquille O'Neal, David Letterman, Daniel Tosh, Lisa Guerrero, and Josh Homme. This sends Jon into a fit of rage as he violently destroys his Flex Seal memorabilia. The actions shake a bust of Prometheus off of a shelf which hits Jon on the head, knocking him unconscious. During this time, Jon has a vivid nightmare where he meets Phil Swift and travels through his television to Flex World, an entire realm made of liquid rubber. Jon is awestruck and asks to drive the buggy from the Flex Glue episode, to which Phil obliges, but then denies after learning that Jon doesn't have his license or insurance papers on-hand. After this, Phil takes Jon into a vault where he shows him something inside of a briefcase that proves to be so awesome that it grays Jons beard, eyebrows and the hair along his hairline. He then has Jon sign a stack of legal documents, before sending him home. Jon wakes from his nightmare, resets his Prometheus bust, which then morphs into Phil Swift's face, which winks at the audience, cue iris zoom. Trivia * The sharks seen in the water of the commercial were nurse sharks, which are actually relatively docile towards humans. Bites are fairly uncommon and are usually only brought on by provocation. * The people that appear briefly in the episode are a YouTuber PewDiePie and actors like Jennifer Lawrence, Leonardo DiCaprio, Christian Bale, Chiwetel Ejiofor, Bruce Dern, Jack Black, and Tommy Lee Jones, as well as a Gorilla from the SpongeBob SquarePants episode "I Had an Accident". Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Collaboration videos Category:2018 videos